1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to testing of partially or fully completed semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to resilient contact elements for testing such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
When testing partially or fully completed semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor substrate, such as integrated circuits and the like, a contact element is typically brought into contact with the device to be tested—also referred to as a device under test (or DUT). The contact element is typically part of a probe card assembly or other similar device coupled to a test mechanism that provides electrical signals to terminals on the DUT in accordance with a predetermined testing protocol.
When contacting the terminals of the DUT, the contact element typically is required to breakthrough a layer of oxide formed on the terminals. Accordingly, the contact elements typically are pressed against the surface of the DUT with sufficient force and to cause the contact element to scrub the surface of the DUT in order to break through the oxide layer and establish a reliable electrical contact therewith. However, as devices continued to shrink in size, the range of motion available for scrubbing the terminals of the DUT similarly continues to shrink, thereby, increasing the difficulty in establishing reliable electrical contact with the surface of the DUT.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved contact element.